Art Is Something Of A Speciality For Me
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: Arthur takes an art class to relax, it really works until the teacher chooses to have a male live model. Eames stands in the middle of the room, Arthur can't wait to get out. Little does he know that Eames follows him for a new art experience.


Arthur likes classical music and neo-classical art work mainly because they're unique, never two things that are a like. So he took up an art class, he became very good until his point man job started taking him around the world. So now in order to relax after a job or just to clear his head he'd go back to an art class.

Today was an odd day; he didn't get up when his alarm went off, he didn't feel like having a cup of coffee and he arrived late to his art class. The moment he walked in he started to go stiff and lose his composure. Not only was today's class about learning to draw a human model but the model that stood before him stark naked was not only his best dream, but was also his worst nightmare.

"Ah Arthur" the teacher announced "Glad you could join us, come now, take a seat."

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up. He wanted two things at that moment: to draw Eames' perfectly sculpted body without him knowing how much he wanted this and to run out of class un-noticed. Both things he was now unable to do since Eames grinned at him broadly, Arthur sat down in the last available seat uncomfortably.

Eames stood on a slowly rotating platform in the center of the class, chairs and easels were pulled up around him. He stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat, eyes sparkling like he knew some dark secret of everyone in the room. It made Arthur shift in his seat trying desperately to hide the fact that his pants got tighter every time Eames looked at him.

Arthur was more than thrilled to get out of that class room at the end of the day. Eames got swarmed by all the girls so it became the perfect opportunity to escape from his sight. Arthur arrived home, locked the door and slid to the ground waiting for his heart to stop pounding. It wasn't until his apartment was shrouded in darkness did he get up to eat.

The next day Arthur laid in bed watching the clock debating if he should go to his art class today. He liked regularity so he got up anyway weather Eames was going to be there or not – though for his body's sake he hoped he wasn't. This time the teacher had a woman on the circular platform, Arthur noticed that the model had little needle marks on her wrists like she's a PASIV user and he wondered where this teacher gets these models.

"You ran away from me yesterday."

Arthur jumped when he got into his car and turned to see Eames sitting in the passenger seat. He narrowed his eyes knowing that the forger had to break into his locked car to be sitting there now. Besides that little law breaking fact Arthur was starting to lose his senses with the rich scent of Eames' presence so close.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur's voice cracked so he cleared his throat.

"I'm here to talk; you've been avoiding me since the inception job with Cobb."

"So? What's you're point Eames?"

"I thought we had a connection darling. It was a wonderful night when I came back from Mombasa."

"That's ancient history Eames" Arthur was nearly home, regularity kept him on route "We're ancient history."

"I beg to differ darling, we're already at your place" he smirked.

Arthur blushed cursing under his breath. Eames followed him like a puppy all the way up to the door and couldn't be stopped from entering. He looked around as Arthur tried his best to ignore his mouth watering scent and made a cup of hot chocolate.

"If we're ancient history then why aren't you kicking me out darling?"

"I know you too well" Arthur blew on his hot drink "You'd just come back at any time on your own convenience and pick the lock. At least this way you can get the curiosity of how I live out of your system without me having to yell at you later."

"True" Eames thought it over sitting on the couch "Darling, you don't have to be so still."

"You make me uncomfortable" he watched Eames' movements getting stiffer every second.

"Oh really now?" he slinked forward pulling something out from behind him "Then why is it that you have an entire sketch book with sketches of me?"

Arthur's cheeks turned bright red "I-Those aren't of you. I-Art, art is a specialty of mine."

Eames wrapped an arm around Arthur's tiny waist grinning widely. He tossed the sketch book and removed the mug of hot chocolate from Arthur's hand to bring their body's closer together. Arthur avoided eye contact with Eames; he knew whatever little control he had left over would disappear in an instant.

"Art is something of a speciality for me as well darling" Eames purred into Arthur's ear "Let me show you."

That was all Arthur's body could take, he shivered in Eames' arms. Eames gently kissed him, slowly opening his mouth with his tongue; gentle and sweet to hot and passionate. He was carried into the bedroom and dropped on the bed where Arthur whined when Eames moved away.

"Don't worry darling, just removing a few layers."

Eames returned to his kissing, he slowly removed Arthur's clothes teasing him with every motion. No matter how much Arthur wanted to complain and push Eames off him he just couldn't muster the strength. Eames had this gift of him giving up the power of needing to be in control of everything.

Eames stuck a finger up his ass "Now what was this about us being ancient history?"

"We are" Arthur's voice was suddenly weak as he gripped Eames' shoulders.

Another finger, Arthur writhed under him fingers digging into skin. Their bodies moulded so perfectly that is was too hard for Arthur to lie about him and Eames any longer. A third finger and his back arched, mouth open but no sound escaped as Eames covered it with his own luscious mouth. He flipped Arthur around so his head was in the pillow and he entered him kissing his back. He started with a slow motion; Arthur whined so he sped up, Eames reached under Arthur hands playing with him.

"Eames" Arthur moaned "I can't – I can't take much more."

"I know darling" Eames kissed the back of his neck.

Eames didn't pull out until both of them have cumed; he laid down next to Arthur so he could see his face. Arthur snuggled into Eames' chest to stay warm; he kissed his chest up to his lips and smiled.

"Art really is your speciality."

"I told you so darling" Eames kissed his nose "Another thing, I was right about our history not being over."

Arthur scowled "I hate it when you're right."

"I love you too darling."


End file.
